


Skirts

by RobinReaper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Then An Unhappy Ending, Boys in Skirts, Confident Five Hargreeves, Coz why not, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Feminization, Grinding, Happy Ending, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Overwhelmed Klaus Hargreeves, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Realisations, Shy Klaus Hargreeves, Skirts, Young Five Hargreeves, Young Klaus Hargreeves, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinReaper/pseuds/RobinReaper
Summary: Five was wearing a skirt.A proper skirt.He wasn’t just sitting or standing in a particular way that made it appear as though his shorts were a skirt. He was actually wearing one.A pleated black, Umbrella Acadamy, uniform skirt.What the fuck.OrEveryone always assumes that Klaus was the first member of the Umbrella Academy to defy gender stereotypes.Everyone would be wrong.





	Skirts

Five was wearing a skirt.

A proper skirt.

He wasn’t just sitting or standing in a particular way that made it appear as though his shorts were a skirt. He was actually wearing one.

A pleated black, Umbrella Acadamy, uniform skirt.

What the fuck.

Klaus had decided to barge in on his younger brother, during the half an hour of free time they got once a week. The others were all off doing their own thing, not that they would have wanted to spend time with Klaus anyway, so Klaus thought he might as well pester the only one of his siblings that could actually stand him for a reasonable length of time.

And here Five was.

Standing on his bed with his back to Klaus, writing complex sets of numbers on the wall, and a knee length skirt swaying around him as he rocked lightly on the balls of his feet.

Klaus was gobsmacked.

He didn’t know boys could wear skirts. Shorts were for boys; skirts were for girls. That’s the way it had always been in the Academy, and, as far as Klaus knew, that’s how the world worked outside. No exceptions.

But Five was a boy, and he was wearing a skirt.

Holy shit.

“Are you going to come in or just gawk in the doorway like an imbecile?”

Five hadn’t turned away from his equations at all while saying this, but Klaus felt himself flush in an uncommon show of embarrassment at being caught, as he stepped across the threshold and carefully shut the door behind him.

He had no idea what to say. His mind was reeling and all he could do was stare at the skirt.

It fit Five surprisingly well.

The way it curved over his bum and around his thighs, brushing the skin at the backs of his knees, a couple of inches above the high Academy-approved socks he was wearing.

It contrasted Five’s fierceness, his sharp lines and cutting edges. The skirt brought a sort of softness that Klaus had never seen on Five before.

Five turned around nonchalantly at Klaus’ continued silence, but Klaus could see the worry creasing the corners of his eyes. Klaus was very rarely quiet; rarely, being that the only time he’d shut up for more than half a second was when he’d tried on mum’s heels for a laugh a few years ago and had broken his jaw toppling down the stairs.

“What?”

Klaus averted his gaze, looking at everything in the room apart from Five. He mumbled something but knew before he’d even finished that Five wouldn’t be able to hear it.

“Speak louder, Klaus. Don’t waste my free time.”

Klaus cleared his throat a bit. His skin felt hot and he knew his face was probably quite red by now.

“Wh- where did you get the skirt?”

Realisation as to why Klaus was behaving so strangely dawned in Five’s eyes, but the rest of his face didn’t move. He threw his pen down on the bed covers and twisted his wrists. With a flash of blue light, Five popped from the bed to about a foot in front of where Klaus was by the door, smoothing his skirt down afterwards in case the jump had ruffled it in any way.

“Vanya’s fed up with them and wanted to wear some shorts. She asked Dad about it, but he refused to let mum make her a pair. I offered to swap some with her behind the old man’s back instead,” Five said simply, shrugging like that was a normal thing that they could just do, no problemo. He looked down at himself between them and Klaus’ gaze followed his every move. Five swayed his hips from side to side to watch the material of the skirt react to his movements. “It’s quite nice actually.”

Klaus stared, transfixed, and breathed, “yeah?”

He could feel Five’s eyes surveying him closely. There was something different in his assessing gaze than there usually was. Something that sent an unexpected thrill down Klaus’ spine.

“I’ve got another couple in the closet, if you want to try one on?”

Klaus’ eyes snapped up to his brother’s, trying to determine if he was being serious or not. It was impossible to tell with Five, especially with the innocently passive poker face he wore.

He found himself nodding cautiously.

Five’s lips quirked up in a slight smirk, but he flashed away to his cupboard and back in a second instead of making fun of Klaus. He counted that as a win.

“Get your shorts off then, Four.”

Klaus fumbled with the button and zipper of his shorts before pushing them off his hips and down his long pale legs, struggling to step out of them. Five steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, making sure Klaus was upright before he let go and got down on his knees in front of him. Klaus was confused at first but found himself blushing again when Five held the new skirt out and open for Klaus to step into. He could probably have worked that out for himself.

“Hop in, then.”

Klaus put a grounding hand on Five’s shoulder, before, one foot at a time, putting his feet through the main hole of the skirt.

Five carefully pulled the fabric up Klaus’ legs and over his hips, fingers brushing along skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake. His hands were warmer than Klaus expected from someone with such a cold personality, but Five had always been nicer to him when less people were around. Five zipped up the skirt at Klaus’ side carefully and tucked the shirt he was wearing down in between the skirt and his underwear. When the boy straitened up onto his feet again, he fixed Klaus’ tie, jumper and blazer as well.

It felt wonderful. The skirt was wonderful. God, Klaus could feel it shifting around him. There wasn’t the usual chaffing of fabric on his inner thighs, just soft skin and air. Everything felt breezy and light.

There was a long mirror on the wall beside Five’s closet which Five directed them both over to. He manoeuvred Klaus so he was stood in front of Five, facing the looking glass. Five’s hands stayed on his hips and Klaus felt the boy’s body press up against his back, his bony chin just about managing to hook over Klaus’ left shoulder despite the couple of inches difference in their heights.

There had never been so much contact between them.

Klaus felt overwhelmed by it.

No one really touched each other in the Umbrella Academy, unless it was during the fights in their daily training sessions. Especially not Five. Five usually Jumped away whenever people got too close to him, or if they did manage to touch him, he would scowl so fiercely that whoever had done it avoided him fearfully for the next week.

Klaus got away with it more than their other siblings though. He was quick and unpredictable with his touches so that Five couldn’t escape. Most often, he would prop up an elbow on Five’s shoulder after missions when they were being interviewed or photographed, because he knew Five couldn’t escape, lest dad get mad at him for the bad press it would garner.

Five would always be angry at him afterwards, but Klaus liked to think he saw tiny glimmers of amusement in the corners of his eyes.

This, though, this was the first time Five had voluntarily come into contact with him on such a grand scale. Klaus could feel the warmth from his body seep through their clothes.

He got distracted from his chain of thought however, when he caught sight of them both in the mirror.

Oh.

Wowee, he was wearing a skirt.

The boy staring at him in the mirror looked so much different than he remembered from this morning. He usually hated how gangly and disconnected he seemed in his body. Broken. But something about the skirt made him seem willowy and androgynous, sort of dainty, especially with how prim and proper Five had made his uniform. He looked soft and delicate and whole, in a way he hadn’t felt was possible.

His hands smoothed slowly down the front of the skirt, feeling the fabric from both sides; on his palms and on his thighs. He felt a thrill shoot up his spine and he slumped back into Five’s body with a desperate keening sound that he’d never made before.

Five was a steady presence behind him, his hands squeezing at Klaus’ hips in reassurance. Klaus could see in the reflection in the mirror that Five’s gaze was fixed low on Klaus’ body, taking in the skirt and how it looked on him.

“It suits you, baby girl.”

Klaus whined again at the nickname, slightly louder this time.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

This was not what he’d been expecting when he decided to pay Five a visit earlier. Not by a long shot.

But he was loving it so much.

He could feel himself chubbing up in his underwear. The front of his skirt was rising with it slightly and the briefs he was still wearing were starting to become uncomfortable.

Five was getting hard too. His prick was pressing hot into Klaus’ lower left butt cheek. He pressed back into it purposely and watched Five’s reaction in the mirror.

His eyes were hooded and his jaw clenched slightly when he felt Klaus shift against him. He took a deep breath in through his nose and then out again, the breath across Klaus’ neck making him shiver and repeat the action.

Something rumbled in Five’s chest at that, a growl that echoed through Klaus as well.

One of Five’s hands moved from Klaus’ hip to the fabric at the front of his skirt, palming at the Séance’s cock through the material. The force of it pulled Klaus back into Five again and they both moaned at the sensation, watching the scene play out in front of them as well as experiencing it first-hand.

Five started to work up a rhythm, changing his movements to accommodate the things Klaus reacted best to and moving on from the things he didn’t. God, he was a quick learner.

His other hand moved to untuck Klaus’ shirt and sneak his hand up his chest, resting on one of Klaus’ nipples, rubbing at it and pinching it.

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful, baby girl. So lovely in your skirt for me.”

Klaus was making a constant stream of noises now, mewling at the pleasure Five was giving him. He felt dizzy and high in a way the weed he’d been smoking the last few weeks had never made him feel before. He felt like he and Five were thrumming with electricity together.

The wet patch of precum forming in his briefs must have started to leak through to the skirt as well because Five let out a particularly loud groan, rubbing into him more firmly with his hips and his hand.

“You’re getting so wet, baby girl. Your clit’s so hard for me.” His eyes met Klaus’ in the mirror. His pupils were blown out with only a thin ring of blue left visible. He gave a pointed thrust forward. “Can you feel mine too?”

Christ on a cracker, Klaus had never expected to be into this sort of thing, but God, they both looked so pretty together in the mirror, and they were wearing skirts just like girls. Five’s dick – no, his clit – was so hard behind him he could practically feel the other boy’s pulse through it.

Five’s face was flushed and his hair sweaty and mussed up on one side where it had been pressed against Klaus’ head and nuzzled into his neck. Klaus looked even more debauched, uniform askew from how it had been a few minutes ago, hands fisted in his skirt and his curls a wilder nest than usual atop his head.

Suddenly, Five retracted his body from Klaus’ back and spun him around so that they were facing each other. Klaus didn’t have time to think before Five pulled him in for a heated kiss by the scruff of his neck. It was wet and warm and sloppy, much like their continued thrusts against each other. Klaus’ hips seemed to have a mind of their own, but Five still seemed to have some semblance of control left in him.

His arms wrapped around Klaus’ waist and the Séance felt the Boy’s wrists twist against the dip in his spine and then they were horizontal on the middle of the bed, Klaus sinking into the comforter with Five laying on top of him.

Klaus gasped into the kiss at the sensation.

He’d never Jumped with Five before. Vanya was usually the test dummy in training, so she was the only one who Five had Jumped with up to now. It was a strange feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. The blue excess energy sparked through Klaus’ nerves afterwards, which were already on edge from all that had happened in the last few minutes.

Breathing was starting to become an issue, so Klaus regretfully pulled back, panting at the ceiling. Five wasn’t troubled by this in the slightest, instead trailing little kisses down to Klaus’ throat, licking at the skin, before growling and burying his face into the space where Klaus’ neck met his shoulder. He bit at the area and sucked hickeys into Klaus’ pale flesh, mumbling praise in between each new attack.

“Baby girl,… you’re so lovely… so good for me… so pretty,… we’re nearly there… just hold on a moment, I’ve had an idea.”

Five’s hands pulled on Klaus’ shoulders and rearranged his own legs so that the both of them were in upright sitting positions. Klaus was malleable to Five’s touch, letting him hastily throw his left leg over Klaus’ right and bend Klaus’ left leg up so that Five could slide his right leg underneath and shuffle forward.

They were tightly pressed together now, and their legs interlocked neatly and firmly, their groins rubbing together with even the slightest movements from either of them.

Klaus whined high in his throat at the friction of Five settling against him. He had to lean back on his hands and push his hips forward to chase the feeling, watching Five closely for a reaction, pleased when he was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a responding roll of the hips that set them both off moaning. Klaus had never been gladder for the soundproofing that each of their bedrooms was fitted with, but he knew their noises wouldn’t go on much further, as neither of them would last long in this position.

Five mirrored Klaus in leaning back on his arms, thrusting their hips together in a quick uneven rhythm that Klaus matched and rolled with. Their skirts were rucked up around their thighs and hips, but they still blocked their crotches from sight and continued the illusion that Five had created.

God, the boy in front of Klaus was so beautiful. Klaus had always thought so. Five was beautiful in such a brilliant and dangerous way, sharp and cutting but so controlled and elegant in everything he did.

Even now.

Even while shaking sweaty strands of hair out of his face and clenching his jaw and muscles in fierce determination to stave off his impending orgasm.

Klaus had been beyond words since the skirt had first come out, but he fought to speak now. Five had been doing all the talking and it had made Klaus feel so special and appreciated in a way he’d never felt before. He wanted to return the favour.

Five had been the only one of his siblings to learn German with him when he had announced that he wanted to be better connected to his birth country. They used it sometimes when they were alone or in front of the others when they wanted to complain about them in front of their faces without them knowing. Klaus switched to German, finding it surprisingly easier than English in this moment. It felt more intimate between the two of them.

“L-Leibling…” Five’s gaze focused on Klaus intently, his hips jolting slightly in their rhythm before pushing on faster. Klaus shuddered and cried out, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his peak. He needed to get this out. “Du b- ,… du bist wunderschön, Liebling, … du bist atemberaubend!”

Five’s eyebrows were raised in pleased surprise and his voice broke on a moan. His hips ground into Klaus’ with no control whatsoever, they were both too far gone for any of that. One of his hands flailed forward to clutch desperately at Klaus’ hip, Klaus hastily joining his there and tangling their fingers together. “Oh, baby girl-“

Five’s body seized up and shook and Klaus’ followed immediately after, hurtling through his orgasm and lining the inside of his underwear with cum. Everything felt wet and a part of Klaus was thrilled to think that some of the wetness and stickiness he was feeling was Five’s as well.

His ears were full of cotton wool and everything felt good and warm and slow.

He squeezed the fingers in his grasp and felt them squeeze back against his hip.

Five edged away for him temporarily so that he could get them lying down in a more comfortable position and then they just lay there together, letting their breathing even out and their heartbeats calm down. Klaus curled into Five’s side and felt hands sift gently through the curls in his hair in response.

Nothing needed to be said in this moment, though Klaus was sure that Five would bring it up eventually over the next week or so.

This didn’t feel new or particularly unexpected.

It felt natural.

They lounged peacefully for a couple of minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing through the house, signalling the end of their free time.

Five stretched his neck so he could place a small kiss to Klaus’ forehead, before they both clambered to their feet.

Klaus blushed as he tried to straighten his shirt and ruffled skirt and Five smirked as he did the same. The Boy stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Klaus, Jumping them to the Séance’s room to drop him off so he could get changed. With a genuine smile, Five vanished back to his own room, presumably to change as well.

They met up with the others in the training hall who were none was the wiser.

And, if Klaus returned to his own room after dinner to find a fresh couple of pairs of skirts set neatly on the foot of his bed, no one had to know that either.

Five disappeared two weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translation:  
> Leibling = Darling  
> Du bist wunderschön = You're beautiful  
> Du bist atemberaubend = You're breathtaking


End file.
